Will of a Warrior
by tb0neski
Summary: The sequel to Udyr x Nidalee kicks off three weeks after the ending of the original work. Ahri seemingly feels bored and decides she needs some excitement in her life, so she decides to take on a quest to find an ancient Gem of Ionia which can grant that person one wish. Along her journey, she will be accompanied by a warrior who will teach Ahri the path that she seeks.
1. Chapter 1

Will of a Warrior – Chapter 1: A New Hope

(**SEQUEL TO MY PREVIOUS WORK – UDYR X NIDALEE. READ THAT FIRST IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS!)**

Listen to your surroundings…Watch as time fast forwards right before your eyes. The ever so changing world that has enveloped Valoran for years has seemingly undergone some significant series of events, but time lapses….

Stop.

Three weeks…Twenty one days…Five hundred and four hours…What felt like years, for Udyr and Nidalee, was not even a month. A month since Udyr decreed that he wanted to stay with Nidalee in Ionia. That day would not seemingly have any resemblance to the two now.

Action.

"I am sick and tired of you constantly leaving home! You have a commitment now, Udyr. If you can't realize that, then this won't work out at all." Nidalee was making breakfast for Annie that day, and scolded Udyr for turning a blind eye to his family for the fourth time that week. "I was hoping you weren't going to be out all night so we could go out on a date, but you didn't even come by until midnight!"

Annie was sitting down at the bench whistling with Tibbers in her hand.

"I realize. Why do you get so upset, Nidalee?"

Nidalee threw the pan to the ground. "GOD DAMNIT! You're so ignorant to what is going on around you!" Nidalee saw Annie got scared when she did that, and went to comfort her. "Sorry sweetheart. I'll make you more food after I have a talk with Udyr." Nidalee grabbed Udyr's hand and went outside.

"Look, I have no doubt in my mind that whatever you do outside of this house is for the good of this family. I'm just irritated that you are blatantly ignoring us. You aren't in the wild anymore, you know!"

Udyr closed his eyes, and sighed. "Again, I realize. I'm still adjusting to the life of a normal person. It's exhausting having responsibilities. Anyways, we can talk this over later. I'm too tired to continue apologizing."

Nidalee grabbed Udyr's hand as he was walking back. "No, we are discussing this right now!"

"Let go, Nidalee."

"You are really pissing me off, Udyr. Why do you keep acting like nothing happened?"

Udyr started to get more agitated. "I said I realized my mistake. Let go of me!"

"You always say that, and pull the same thing the next week! I've had it with-"

"I SAID, LET GO!" Udyr threw Nidalee off his arm, and Nidalee fell over on the ground. He walked towards Nidalee and helped her get off the ground, and started breathing.

"I…I'm sorry. You didn't need to feel that. I've undergone a lot of frustration from not being able to meditate in weeks. I didn't think the town life would be this difficult; it really wears down my soul. I'll still push forward to do what is best for our family however."

"Ugh…Udyr, I never thought things would get complicated between the two of us. We're both from the wild. We're both honest to each other. We're both talented spiritually…I'm just now realizing how hard this relationship is going to be…"

Udyr wrapped his bear hands around Nidalee, and took another breath. "Nature is where the wild reside. This place is where we belong. Even if Nature speaks through our spirits, life speaks through our souls."

Nidalee started crying when she remembered the last time they got in a fight about something.

'_Fight after fight after fight, and all have ended the same. Yet still, nothing is resolved. I feel like our bond is decaying slowly over time, and between us it could mean falling into an emotional wreck, or even worse…breaking up…but I have nowhere left to go if Udyr leaves me. I really don't want to ruin it this time…'_

Now fast forward. Ahri calls Nidalee out to the Ionian Lake to ask about how she was doing with Udyr.

"If I were to describe our relationship…I'd say it's completely awful. Two weeks ago, we were blushing every time we looked each other in the eye. Now we don't even acknowledge each other…"

Ahri threw a pebble into the ocean, and started thinking to herself.

"You know, Nidalee, Udyr was sort of like that when I first met him as well. He was particularly shy, and always blushed whenever I looked him into the eyes. After a while, he started ignoring me because he started thinking about other things that he considered more important than me. He's having one of those moments right now. It's not that he doesn't like you, or hates you, but he can't let go of something from his past still that is getting in the way between you two. For me, it was Lissandra and being in the wild. For you, it could be many things, but you should confront him about it!"

"I'm not sure I can do it. He always seems so hostile when I'm around because of how much I expect out of him…Could you do me a favor and talk to him for me?"

Ahri's cat-like ears went straight up, and she smiled. "Hmm…It has been a long time since I've talked with Udyr, but I'll gladly take this opportunity!"

Nidalee hugged Ahri, which startled her. "Thank you. I owe you so much, Ahri!"

"Oh, don't mention it. I would take any opportunity to help a good friend!"

Ahri still had longed for Udyr even after Nidalee and Udyr got engaged. She had a thirst for excitement that any regular day in Ionia would usually not give her. With this opportunity, Ahri wanted to reassert her position, but still try to do it in a friendly way.

Later in the night, Udyr came out to the ancient shrine where he originally proposed to Nidalee to do some serious thinking.

"What is it that is holding me back in these days? I based my principle off of logic, understanding, and reasoning. I longed for a life that would be free, and ended up letting these 'emotions' warrant a reason to get tied down back in this city…I do have a strong feeling for Nidalee, but something lacks still. What is it that is lacking?"

"Maybe you just need a bit of excitement in your life." Ahri came up behind Udyr, and sat to his left. She leaned on Udyr's shoulder, and yawned.

"What is it that you want now? Haven't you done enough?"

"Relax silly. I came here at the request of your wife. She's a bit sad that things aren't going too well. Care to clue me in?"

"Hmph, you sure know how to get into other people's lives. To sum it up, I've been trying to adapt to the normal life, but I haven't been succeeding in doing so. With lack of free time, meditation, and daily exercises, the stress inside me has kept on building up, and little by little I've let parts of myself get out of hand."

"I know you very well, Spirit Walker. If I'm not mistaken, you had this same feeling with me a long time ago. There's something in your life that is bothering you right now. What is it, Udyr? Do you miss the wild; the carefree days of being free to live out your life?"

"Incorrect. However, you are partially right. I am distraught at something in my past that has been keeping me back because of how long I've thought about it. The ancient luminous gem of the guardians of Ionia is still out there somewhere, and has yet to be obtained. This gem has the power to gift a person one wish; anything to their heart's desire. No one has been able to activate it because it was sealed with the mark of the spirit elders. Only descendents of Spirit Walkers can translate the gem and activate its power. I wanted to take that gem, and use it for a special occasion when something went terribly wrong."

Ahri listened in more. "Any wish, you say? Where might this gem be located?"

"Don't even think of trying to take it away from me, Fox."  
Ahri sighed, and got up on her feet. "Udyr, do you know what it is like to have the urge to be something you are not? That is my entire life in a nutshell. I've tried for so long to bring amenity between my human and fox form, but I always end up back where I started. I know you and a lot of others look at me and think that I only lust for a man's spirit essence, but there is really more to it…"

"You won't change my mind."

"I'm not trying to. I was just hoping to clear up that. I don't want to look at you, and you look at me and only see the dark side of me that lusts for you. If I had the chance, you know I would indeed do everything in my power to be with you, but I realized that I shouldn't get in the way of your path. I want you to know that I have a respect for you and your relationship with Nidalee. Other than that, since you are tied down with your current life, I thought I would make a proposition with you."

"I'm listening…"

"I'll retrieve the gem of the guardians if you can point me in the right direction to do so, and I'll gladly bring it back to you here. If you want, I won't even tell anyone our deal. How does it sound?"

Ahri held out her hand to Udyr, hoping that he would shake her hand in agreement.

"I'll accept your offer…" Udyr turned around. "…but I refuse to shake your hand. You've done enough to nearly ruin my life."

"My, aren't you feisty about your past. I really did mean no harm to your relationship, Udyr. I'm afraid we'll have to make another condition of agreement, then."

Ahri went in front of Udyr, and looked into his eyes. "Perhaps…a kiss?"

"Are you testing me?"

"You didn't want to shake my hand, so I simply proposed another condition. I am the one that saved you from a near death experience, aren't I?"

As Ahri looked closer into Udyr's eyes, she could see him losing more and more focus.

"…Don't ever test me again, Fox." Udyr let go of Ahri's arms, and kissed her. Ahri put her hands around him, enjoying every moment.

"Don't think for one moment this means anything. My two loves lie in the wild, and Nidalee."

"Aw, I would never get in between you two! You're too cute to break up, anyway."

Ahri started thinking to herself the possible outcomes of this part time journey for the ancient gem of the guardians:

_'Nidalee, I do like you and have faith in your relationship with Udyr…but I might just have to take him back one of these days. I just can't control my desires! Even if I don't get Udyr, I still can achieve my human form, which could also allow me to seduce Udyr. I was speaking the truth when I said I had not intended to get in between you and your relationship, Nidalee. There just hasn't been enough excitement in my life for the past month or so, and I need to find something to cope with.'_

Ahri went off back to her house as a full moon appeared. Udyr wiped the lipstick off of his lips that Ahri got on him, and began walking home as well.

_'I don't understand…I hate what Ahri has done to me, yet I still have some level of attraction to her. I don't want her to get between me and Nidalee, and yet she seems to be honest when she says how she could never break the two of us up. I do owe her something for giving me an edge on death row, but I still can't understand. I will have to keep that Fox in check. I need a good night rest to think.'_

Udyr quietly entered the house, and saw Nidalee coming out of Annie's room.

Udyr whispered, "I'm sorry for being out late again. I needed time to reflect on the day."

"You're fine. I just got done putting Annie to sleep. She's still a young one, but she really does grow up fast. Anyways, you don't need to worry about apologizing. I'm just glad you are here!"

"Well, I'm glad I have a place to call home. Now, to get some rest…"

Nidalee didn't want to end the night on that note. She remembered what Ahri told her, that Udyr might have been holding onto something of his past. Nidalee wanted to figure out right then what exactly it was. "W-Wait. Ahri told me there might be something you would like to talk about, perhaps?"

"Nothing particularly important I would say. We can talk in the morning if you want to hear about it."

Nidalee didn't want to give up, and tried one last thing. "Hey…you know, we haven't been sexually active in a long while. Ahri told me it could help keep things between us better, if you're interested."

Udyr bit his lip this time he heard Ahri's name. "…I don't want that Fox to be the one who dictates what me and you do in our engagement. Get some sleep."

Nidalee sighed as Udyr went into his own room. Nidalee decided to sleep on the couch that night.

_'I didn't want this to happen! I just wanted to live a regular and happy life with the one person that I loved, but it just had to be so much more difficult! It seems that Udyr didn't like it when I referenced Ahri a few times…if only I knew what that could mean. I can't seem to get a thing out of Udyr without taking it to some next level of engagement._


	2. Chapter 2 - Destiny

Will of a Warrior – Chapter 2: Destiny

Morning came by, and almost immediately Ahri was knocking on the front door of Nidalee and Udyr's house. Nidalee woke up from the knocking, and fell off the couch.

"Urgh, this better be good…"

She walked slowly to the door, and opened it with closed eyes and a dreary voice

"What business do you have?"

"Good morning, Nidalee!" Nidalee had opened her eyes to see Ahri's smiling and bright face.

"It's 7 A.M., why are you here so early?"

"I wanted to see Udyr. We were going to go on a walk."

"Hmm? He never told me about this."

"Really? I remember that when Udyr was with me, he always told me everything he was going to do at the start of the day. That's not like him."

'_Okay, what the hell is this Fox doing with Udyr? I'm not quite convinced Udyr isn't cheating on me. Swear I will kill both of them if I find them doing anything…'_

"I'll have to ask him about that. Go ahead and come in."  
Ahri walked in, and went on ahead upstairs to Udyr's room. Annie came out of her room with a gloomy face.

"Kitty…who keeps making noise? Tibbers needs his good sleep or he'll get angry. Annie doesn't like it when Tibbers gets angry."

"Don't worry little one. That Fox girl won't be making random appearances at our house when I'm done with her."

Annie sighed and went back to bed.

Meanwhile upstairs, Ahri knocked down Udyr's door and jumped right on him.

"WAKE UP! We have so much to get done today sleep head!"

"…Why are you here?"

"Nidalee let me in. Now let's go!"

"Ugh….You just won't leave us alone, will you?"

"Hahaha, that would be _too _easy, Udyr." Ahri pulled Udyr out of bed, and they walked outside. Nidalee was hiding right behind the yard, and decided to spy on them to see what they were really doing. They were walking for a long while until they came to the town area, and ran into Karma.

"Karma, I need your help. I need you to teach Ahri the ancient language of the Spirit Walkers. Don't ask why, but it's for a personal mission."

"Transfer of an ancient language only carried down through your kind, Udyr? That would take weeks, possibly more. You also know how much this would cost. If anything, it would be better to fill me in on the details."

"I can't leave Ionia, and so instead I've sent Ahri on a mission to get the Gem of the ancient Spirit Walkers. I need her to know my language so that she can get past the temple which holds said gem."

"Such a task…do you really expect Ahri to take on such a dangerous mission? You realize that temple is guarded by some of the strongest five star ranked Noxian warriors, correct?"

"I understand. However, I don't have any other options. I can't trust anyone else to carry it out either, because they could get too greedy?"

_'And you can trust Ahri, Udyr?'_

"You'll have to re-consider. I don't just open up my lessons to everyone for free. If I were you, I'd try and find an escort for Ahri. She wouldn't be able to handle everyone guarding the temple, otherwise."

"Any recommendations?"

"Try the Eastern Woods. I hear there are plenty of swordsmen there."

"You heard her, Ahri. Let's get going."

They started leaving, as Karma noticed Nidalee looking at them around the corner.

"Wait…someone's watching us."

Nidalee couldn't let herself get caught. She turned into Cougar form and pounced off in another direction.

"Hmph, whoever it was won't have any idea what we were talking about anyway."

Nidalee growled to herself. '_Exactly what is that suppose to mean?! I'm not done spying on you, Udyr.'_

Then Udyr and Ahri went off on a shortcut to the Eastern Woods. Ahri touched Udyr's hand to get him to stop.

"I have something to ask you."

"What is it now?"

"You know, you don't seem to be getting along with Nidalee well. Is there a problem between you two?"

Nidalee eagerly waited where she was for Udyr to answer.

"…You know…I don't understand relationships very well. You should know, I can't exactly know when to do what."

"Go on…"

"When it comes to Nidalee, yes I do love her, but I don't know what I am supposed to do. I have tried to approach her about this many times, but I always get the same answer. 'In due time.' I've waited long for a real answer, but I just can't find it. Adapting to a normal life has already hurt my soul and my endurance."

"Have you ever considered perhaps…leaving?"

"I know where you are trying to take this…Ahri." Udyr put his hand on Ahri's shoulder, and gave her a straightforward look. "Make note of this: I will _NEVER_ leave Nidalee…and most definitely not for you."

_'Aha, there's the answer I wanted. Okay then, Udyr. I trust you will handle the rest of this just fine.'_ With that, Nidalee went off on her way back to their home.

"I wasn't asking you to leave her for me. I'd never ask that, silly. What I don't get is…don't you ever get bored?"

"It shouldn't be about that. When there is mutual respect between two individuals that should be enough."

"Don't you have respect for me?"

"You're different. Don't even try to get anywhere, Ahri."

"I wasn't hoping for that." Ahri pressed forward on Udyr. "I just wanted to talk to you…as a friend."

Udyr was done talking, and pushed her off of him forcefully. "I think it's time you find more friends to talk to, nine tailed Fox."  
Ahri whined a bit. "Aw, you're no fun! Fine then, let's get on with this."

Just that moment, the wind came across them. It was like a hard gust, but this wind cut through the air in a horizontal slope. It had a taboo feel to it, and suddenly Udyr was hit by an uppercut of immense force. Udyr hit the ground, and looked up to see a sword at his throat.

"You know, pushing around a girl isn't very nice, Sir."

Udyr looked up to see a swordsman with a very long straw hat, which was blocking his face. The swordsmen walked towards Ahri, and helped her get up.

"Hope you weren't hurt, miss."

"Ahri is my name…thank you."

_'I think my heart just skipped a beat. Looks like this hunt isn't going to be as long as I thought!'_

He looked over back to Udyr, who was still trying to comprehend what happened.

"What kind of swordsman are you, that can alter wind patterns and use that as offense?"

"I'm glad you don't know such a technique; it was a sacred wind technique that only warriors of my tribe knew. Have you ever known anyone in a tribe who had to master all their techniques?"

"You're looking at one right now."

The swordsman put his sword in its sheath, and walked slowly towards Udyr.

"Name?"

"Udyr, the Spirit Walker; Ionian fighter and diplomat."

The swordsman threw his straw hat to the side, and stared into Udyr's eyes. "Ionia, you say?" He rushed to Udyr, and put his sword at his throat again. "Tell me, it has been a long time since I have been to Ionia. Do the people ever talk about a man who killed an Ionian Elder?"

"W-WHAT?! Don't tell me….you?"

"Indeed, Spirit Walker. I am Yasuo: the unforgiven bladesman of Ionia. So long ago, I was framed for killing an Ionian Elder. I was never allowed back because of this, and now I walk my own path. The only thing left in this life is revenge for who hurt my good name."

"You remind me of myself when I wanted revenge. I have to tell you that living life on the edge isn't worth the compromise."

Yasuo kicked Udyr to the ground, with his sword still aimed at his throat. "What the hell do you know anyway, Spirit Walker?"

Udyr groaned, and tried not to talk.

"Have you had to kill an entire school of people who shouted at you and called you a worthless traitor? Have you had to kill your own flesh and blood? DO YOU KNOW MY PAIN?"

"No…but I have experienced similar feelings."

"I should kill you where you stand for challenging me."

Ahri couldn't stand to watch it anymore, and put her arms around Yasuo. "Please Yasuo, don't hurt Udyr. He means no harm, he just wanted to help me."

Yasuo put his blade back in its sheath, and turned around. "This man was trying to help you? Please, allow me to help you with whatever you need."

He looked back. "Forgive me, Sir. I get overzealous when I sense or perceive enemies in sight."

"No big deal. I was taking Ahri to these woods to find a swordsman to escort her to a temple of Noxus in search of an ancient gem of Ionia. Would you be willing to escort her?"

"On one condition, Sir. Please take me to Ionia so I can talk to an official."

"What for? They still hate you."

"I need to clear my name. Please let me do this one thing."

"Okay…If you say so."

Ahri, Yasuo, and Udyr headed back to Ionia. When they arrived at the gate, Irelia was there and stopped them when they saw Yasuo.

"Welcome back, traitor. Have you come back to receive proper justice?"

"Quite the opposite, Miss. I've come to clear my name, so please get out of my way."

Udyr watched as Yasuo walked right past Irelia. "Sorry Irelia. I don't see anything criminal about this man. He is innocent."

"You're wrong! Ionia can't accept anymore traitors to this land. Accepting you was enough, but allowing Yasuo in the village of my people would ensure disaster!"

"Give him one chance. If he fails, let it be known he is the true traitor."

"…one chance, Spirit Walker. Go ahead."

Udyr and Ahri went on. They went to the temple where the war broke out between Noxus and Ionia. Many people had died in this place right before Yasuo's eyes, and coincidentally he was trying to guard the Elder in the exact temple. He wanted to see Master Yi and give him new Intel of the person who really killed the Elder of Ionia. Master Yi came right now, and gasped when he saw Yasuo.

"You…TRAITOR!" Master Yi ran extremely fast with the intents to kill Yasuo on sight.

Yasuo stopped Yi's blade with his own, and gave him a blank stare. "Put the sword down, Yi. I just want to talk."

"You had time to talk. What more is there to talk about?"

"Something you might want to hear. I figured out the true killer of the Elder of this land."

Master Yi slowly put his blade down. "You have five minutes to clear your name. Begin talking."

"I had the pleasure of talking to Yone after you Ionians turned him against me."

"He willingly set out to kill you, Yasuo."

"LIAR!" Yasuo had his hands right on his sword because of how angry he was.

"You aren't getting anywhere. Continue."

"Hmph, anyways…I was forced to kill Yone, and upon dying his last words were:

'_The Elder was killed by a wind technique. Who else could it be?'_

"Now, you may think these words mean nothing, but I found out after research of the Noxians who were deployed on their mission to attack Ionia, one particular warrior named Riven has a technique called 'Wind Slash.' My further guess is that she is the true murderer, and I only seemed to be framed because I turned myself in and just so happened to be the only person of Ionia who knew a wind technique. Now, can you understand that I have been falsely blamed?"

Master Yi had set down for quite a while thinking about what Yasuo had just said. He looked up, and gave his reply. "This is a clever deduction. However, it is majorly flawed. How am I supposed to know those were Yone's exact last words?"

Yasuo furiously took out his sword, and aimed it at Master Yi. "How DARE YOU! That is my own brother, what would I gain off of lying?"

"You seem like the type of person who would want to get away with killing an entire school full of people and try to clear your name when you realize you have nowhere left to go."

"You…**I'LL KILL YOU!**"

Udyr had to grab Yasuo before he sprung and tried to attack Yi.

"Calm down, Yasuo. Your brother wouldn't have wanted this. Even if what you say is true, I have my own doubts."

Yasuo struggled to get out of Udyr's arms, but he stopped slowly after. He then started crying, and held his fist into the air. "I can't believe…I let my brother's death go in vein. Yone, you didn't deserve to die. Why….why can't you people just accept I'm being framed?! Why do you make me kill the only person left in my family?"

"HE LEFT ON HIS OWN ACCORD, YASUO! WE HAD NO MEANS BEHIND HIS DECISION!"

"Shut up…I hate you Ionians. I'll just have to kill the Noxian girl myself...that is the only way to get revenge for my brother's life."

Yasuo got out of Udyr's arms, and walked out.

Master Yi sighed as the others walked out with him.

_'Yasuo…the rage of that man is beyond anything I have seen. I remember seeing the master of young Udyr when he let out his beast to protect Ionia from an attack by Noxus. It was fearful, but can't even come to the caliber of what this man has inside of him. He may say he hates Ionia, but I know he will be back. Hopefully, next time he will have a cleared up name. I do believe he didn't kill the Elder, but the others may not.'_

_"_I've decided, Ahri. I'll complete your task. I have a feeling the Noxus temple might have that Noxian girl there protecting it, and I want a piece of her before I die."

Yasuo looked up into the sky, as the wind crossed him.

_'Yone, Brother…I hope I will see you once I am done with this mission, with a better name. I will get revenge for the person who ruined everything that was good in my life. Riven, the Exile, you are mine._


	3. Chapter 3 - New Journey

Will of a Warrior – Chapter 3: New Journey

It was still dark when Yasuo and Ahri set foot on their new journey to Noxus. Udyr had given Ahri a map where the Gem was located. It was very close to the institute of war, and hidden in an underground temple. It only took a few hours before Yasuo and Ahri had reached Noxus.

Yasuo looked with hatred at the barren wasteland when they reached it. "Noxus…what a horrible nation."

_'Yone, protect me and look over me and Ahri throughout this journey.'_

Yasuo had to direct Ahri so that she would not bring attention to what they were doing.

"Don't let anyone catch your attention, and don't bring attention to us. We are on a mission for that Gem of Ionia, not trying to be the center of the crowd. If you see anyone suspicious, just let me know and I'll take care of it."

Ahri nodded her head, and they went on their way to the Institute of War. Along the way, they saw a group of thugs beating up a poor Noxian soldier.

"YOU HEARD LORD DARIUS' ORDER! WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE INSTITUTE OF WAR, TRAITOR?"

"He's not worth anything to Noxus anymore. Execute him!"

"Please don't kill me! I have no means to betray Lord Darius, I just want to go home and see my kids."

Yasuo decided to step in for a brief moment. "Pardon, Sir."

The Noxian soldier was thrown back at the wall, and among the group of thugs was Talon, the Blade's Shadow. He came to Yasuo out of the group, and looked at Yasuo with bewilderment.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Identify yourself."

"The name is Yasuo. I'm simply passing by when I overheard you talking about this man who left the Institute of war."

"He's a traitor; you won't hear anything of him after we're done with him."

"_PLEASE! I CAN'T DIE YET!"_

_"_Oh, surely he has some use."

Yasuo stepped over to the Noxian soldier, and helped him get up. "Which way is the institute of war exactly? I haven't been around this place in a while. Perhaps you could escort me and the nice lady in the right direction?"

The thugs looked at Talon with mixed confusion on what they should do. They huddled around Talon, and they came to a final decision in a matter of seconds. Talon emerged from the group, and gave a deathly stare to the Noxian soldier. "I should kill you where you stand, but this will be your last chance. Take these two to the Institute of War, and see to it you don't leave next time. I might have to clean my blade with your neck the next time you slack off!"

The soldier shed tears of joy, and ran off with Yasuo and Ahri.

Talon watched as they ran off.

_'That sworsdmen…I swear I've seen him before. I know for a fact that I have heard his name. Could he be…..no that man would never come back to Noxus. Unless…'_

Yasuo kept walking slowly to notice the scenery around. He came to Noxus on a secret mission a very long time ago, when he was acting undercover for Ionia. The place had not changed much from what he remembered.

Ahri kept asking Yasuo about his past, and what his relation to Noxus was. "Is it true you were sent here by Ionia?"

"It is true…and that man you just saw, his name was Talon. I'm surprised he did not remember me, and I'm glad he didn't. Noxus is a dangerous and hideous place, and it all goes back to my last day in this wretched place:

_'I remember the last day I came here like it was just yesterday. That was the day I fought Katarina for a spot as one of Noxus' top fighters. I did what I had to do so I could get all the Intel I needed to prepare Ionia for the alleged Noxus attack. I felt like Noxus was my kind of place, but now I know I was all wrong. I could never live in a land that doesn't tolerate dissent from their own people. I got to know some people very well here, but I guess that was all for nothing considering the cold-hearted people they are inside. I left after winning the fight, still as a mystery to the people of Noxus. I took one last look at this place in disgust, and went back to Ionia. Now that I have no place left to go, my journey must continue as suit.'_

"That's an interesting story, Yasuo. You really do have a long resemblance of Udyr. He had this dying passion to kill the Ice Witch who killed his master. He got what he wanted, but realized it wasn't what he wanted in the end. Will you follow the same path as Udyr?"

"Sorry, Ahri, but I don't intend on fixating the rest of my life to the likes of others sadly. Ionia has rejected me, Noxus has torn me apart, and the other lands do not suit a warrior such as me."

Ahri was intrigued by his story more than she was with Udyr's. Yasuo was similar, but unique. Udyr gave up things to achieve his goal, but Yasuo had nothing left to do but achieve his goal. Yasuo had a brother and a life in Ionia, but he was kicked aside after being falsely accused. For so many years, he had to travel his own path, while Udyr had many decisions as to what he could do with his life, and he just so happen to choose the best option. Yasuo has only revenge left in his heart.

"I really wish you could come back to Ionia. You don't seem like the kind of person to kill the Ionian Elder."

"I wish, but that's not what your people think." Yasuo looked in dismay, as he thought of the times that he was in Ionia, and was treated as one of the best soldiers. "My life couldn't have been better before the Invasion…"

Ahri rushed to his side. "Aw, Yasuo! You poor thing, I can't believe everyone would accuse you!" Ahri hugged Yasuo, who was still looking at the ground with dismay.

He tried not to cry when he thought about his past, because he decided he wanted nothing to do with anything that meant something to him now that he was on his own. The family that he had left died trying to stop him for a crime he did not commit.

"Ahri…what is your path?"

"My path? Well…" Ahri had to think about this; since it is a question she hadn't had the time to really think about before. "You see, before Udyr found his current wife, I wanted to marry Udyr in Ionia. I have my own long history with Udyr, and we were once together. He left to go out on his own journey, and in that time he found Nidalee. It was his decision afterwards to leave me, and I've not had much to do since the day Udyr came back. I guess you could say my path now is to find someone who won't just say 'I love you' and then think twice or just leave you. I want to find someone who could treat me as their equal."

"So you seek the basic standard of living, I see. That is an approach I wish I could have when it comes to life. The only problem is where is there left for me to go?"

"I'm sure that question will answer itself in due time."

_'In due time, huh? I've heard that phrase oh so many times. Ionians just love that phrase for whatever reason…'_

"In the meanwhile, let's keep going."

When they started walking back to the Institute of War, they noticed the Noxian soldier behind them. "My apologies Sir, I never quite got what your name was?"

"Zhan Kuo. I'm a descendant of Ionia myself. I had to leave my family once I realized we had no money left. The only option I had available since my right arm is broken is here in Noxus. I protect the Institute of War from travelers abroad who try and get inside the building unwarranted. It pays enough so that my two young girls abroad can eat every week."  
Ahri had a look of despair, and her ears and tails went straight down. "That's terrible! And they tried to kill you for leaving?"

"Yes indeed, Miss. I wanted to get the hell out of this place, because of how much I hate it. I got caught by Talon, and he sent his goons out to take me to Darius to be executed for leaving work unpermitted."

Yasuo now had an irritated look on his face. "That is Noxus in a nutshell. They don't care for individual persons here. All that matters is strength. That is the fool's path."

"Quite right, good Sir. Now then, let's proceed!"

The trip to the Institute of War, while seemingly taking a long time, was only about an hour and a half until they were halted by a fellow Noxian soldier at the gate to the Institute of War.

"Zhan? They let you back in after leaving on time?"

Zhan nodded. "Damn lucky, too."

"Who are these people that are with you?"

"Travelers with me. They helped me escape death's door. Please allow them to enter. I owe them so much."

"You two helped out Zhan? Understood. Come this way."

The gate opened, and the two Noxian soldiers led them around the place.

"I'm Jing Kuo; brother of Zhan. I have had to stay with him in Ionia for who knows how long. This is the Institute of War. You might know the story already, but here's a recap if you don't:

_'As a direct response to the world's growing physical and political instability, Valoran's key magicians – including many powerful summoners – came to the conclusion that conflicts needed to be resolved in a controllable and systematic way. They formed an organization called the League of Legends, whose purpose was to oversee the orderly resolution of political conflict in Valoran. Housed in the Institute of War, the League would be given the authority by Valoran's political entities to govern the outcomes of the organized conflict they would administer._

_The League resolved that all major political conflict would be settled through the use of specially prepared arenas strategically located throughout Valoran. Summoners representing a particular political allegiance would each call forth a champion; the champions, leading mindless minions generated by novice summoners manipulating a nexus, would fight to achieve the objective of the arena they were in. The most common victory condition of a battle arena would be to destroy the opposing faction's nexus. These arenas are collectively referred to as the Fields of Justice._

_While all major political conflicts were being funneled through the League of Legends, physical conflicts between warring political entities were not completely eliminated. For example – the strategic choice of the League to build the Institute of War directly between the constantly warring city-states of Demacia and Noxus stopped almost all direct confrontation between them, though military skirmishes continue to break out. Instead, the warlike Noxian High Command has turned its ambitions of conquest offshore. Even still, all political entities abide by the governance of the League of Legends. No wise regent would be foolish enough to rail against a vast cabal of immensely powerful magicians, summoners, and champions._

_The fights in the various Fields of Justice over which the League presides are not only of great political interest to Valoran, but also of great social interest. The League magically transmits the sights and sounds of the action as it unfolds to specially built arcane receivers located in key settlements throughout Valoran. Watching a fight in a Field of Justice is one of the more popular entertainment activities Valoran's denizens engage in.'_

"The Institute of War is targeted among some of the top spies from both Demacia and Noxus. They seek to take over the Institute so that they can destroy the League of Legends, and wage all wars against each other physically. Our job is to simply stop anyone from doing just that. Noxus currently wants us to operate the Institute of War until they can prepare for their own attack against Demacia. We were hoping to get out before any of us get involved in the mix of it all."

"Now, I have a few questions to ask you." Yasuo pulled out his map. "This was given to me by an Ionian who was descended from the Spirit Walkers. He said that a temple owned by Noxus lies beyond the Institute of War, and beyond that a shrine which holds an ancient gem of the Spirit Walkers. Can you perhaps point us in the right direction?"

"The Spirit Walkers, you say? Legend says that they all died after the Frostguard killed the 32nd descendant of the original Spirit Guard of Runeterra. You telling me there's more of 'em?"

"To my knowledge, he is the last one of his kind. While Ahri and I have no clue how to translate in their ancient language, we were sent here specifically to retrieve it."

"I do know what temple you are talking about. You would be foolish to enter it in your current state. Noxus sends their top five star ranked soldiers specifically to guard that temple from anyone trying to invade."

Ahri stepped up, and gave Jing a look of desperation. "Could you pleeeease help me and Yasuo? We would greatly appreciate it."

"I just don't think you two should-"

Ahri grabbed Jing's shirt, and pulled him towards her. She stared into his eyes, with her big cat-like eyes and her begging face. "Surely you can get us to that temple. I would be happy to do _anything_ you asked of me in return!"

"Uh….Anything?"

"That's right." She winked as she grew closer to his face. "_Annyyyything you want."_

_"_I accept your offer! Do you mind if I whisper to you what I had in mind?"

"_Gladly."_

Jing started telling Ahri what he wanted. Ahri's tails lit straight up when he was finished talking. She looked over to Yasuo, telling him, "Err, Yasuo…we're going to have to take this to another location….like behind that bush."

Yasuo looked a bit off the edge when she said that.

'_God, what the hell has that Fox gotten herself into now?'_

They went behind the bush, and Ahri started blushing. "So...you've really never done this before?"

"I've been away from home almost my entire life with Zhan. Can you please just do this one thing for me?"

"Well…I guess."

"Before we do this, can you, uh…help me?"

"It really isn't as hard as you are making it out to be. Have you never seen a couple make love?"

'_Okay, I'm done with this crap. I'm taking Ahri to that temple before she gets attached to some random Noxian soldier.'_

Yasuo pushed Zhan out of the way as he found Jing and Ahri behind the bush. Ahri was lending her hand to Jing, who was kissing it.

"Yes, Yasuo?"

"Huh? I thought you two were…"

"Oh no! This poor one has never had his first kiss before, so I'm just helping him understand how to give someone a kiss. Anyways, are you ready now?"

"Yasuo, can you please just give me one moment?"

"Hmm, as you wish." Yasuo looked the other way as they finished.

Ahri put herself on top of Jing, and she stared into his eyes once again. "Look into my eyes, Jing. Don't you trust me?"

"Y..Yes."

"Close your eyes now." Jing did so. "Kiss me." Jing hesitated for a few seconds, so instead Ahri initiated. What felt like years to Yasuo felt like hardly anything to Ahri, as she got off Jing and got the grass off her dress. She looked over where Jing was still laying, and winked.

"Now then, will you help us?"

"Certainly. Let me give you a run down of how this temple works."

He got up on his legs, and took out a scroll in his back pocket.

"There are three entrances to this temple. They are guarded by Noxian Officials. This will be the easy part. Ahri, you will distract the guards to entrance A without getting seen by the guards from entrance B. Once you do that, Udyr will silently take out the guards, and get inside the temple before anyone suspects anything. Once they realize you are inside the temple, an alarm will go off and all the entrances and rooms will close. You have to make it to _this_ point (pointing at the scroll) right here before that happens.

Next part is the hardest part. Even if you get through this point, there are two highly skilled assassins by the names of Katarina and Talon. You won't be able to get past them easily; you have to take them head on if you wish to get this gem properly. If you tried to get past them sneakily they could call reinforcements on you and pin you down.

The next part is slightly easier. The shrine that lies beneath the temple isn't an ordinary shrine; it's actually incorporated with the Institute of War. It is most literally part of the League of Legends. Noxus keeps it in check so that Demacia doesn't get a foothold over them. The shrine will have two golem-like creatures holding up a stone, which seals the Gem of Ionia. I imagine since no one has ever gotten to see the shrine in centuries that there would be no need for someone to actually be guarding the shrine itself.

The last part is leaving the temple in one piece. Zhan and I hate Noxus, and a lot of us working at the Institute of War hate Noxus, so we're going to help you in this part. We will directly attack the guards at the three main entrances once you give us the signal that you got the gem. When they are focused on us, you can escape much easier. We might die in the process, but if it hurts Noxus in the process, it is ultimately a win for us."

"Such a lengthy plot, had you already considered doing this yourself?"

"Aye, but we are no match for the Du Couteau family. You two on the other hand have potential."

Yasuo bowed to Jing. "Thank you for all of this. Our raid shall begin at sunrise."

And so Yasuo and Ahri rested at the Institute of War until the sun came up. When it was time, both of them came to the gate, where Jing and Zhan were.

"Are you two ready for the invasion?"

Yasuo put on his straw hat. "As ready as I will ever be. Let's get this done."


	4. Chapter 4 - Silent Storm

Will of a Warrior – Chapter 4: Silent Storm

"It's time. Let's get going." Yasuo had rested for an hour before they began the mission to invade the temple and retrieve the Gem of Ionia.

"Ahri, you're up."

"Mhm!"

Ahri pulled down her sleeves, and put down her hair as she walked toward entrance one. The guards noticed Ahri, but didn't budge. Ahri knew her task wasn't going to be simple, so she decided to try talking to them.

"Excuse me boys, I haven't been here before. Could you give me a tour perhaps?"

"Authorized Personnel only."

"Oh, surely you can make an exception." Ahri got closer to the two guards, and put her hair back. "Can't you?"

"Sorry Fox girl, but we're only interested in men."

"Ahahahaha, we'll see about that."

Just as Ahri was about to strip, a Noxian official came out behind them. "Who goes there?"

"Hmm? I just wanted to see the inside of this temple, but these mean guards won't let me in!"

The guard was one of the few who were attracted to women. He took one look at Ahri and fell in love with her look. "Well then, step aside guards."

"What?! You know the rules! Lord Darius will have our heads for this!"

"She's harmless, and attractive. We don't have enough of those in this place. I'll deal with Darius if I have to. Let her in."

"Thanks!"

_'You're up, Yasuo'_

Yasuo controlled the wind patterns, and directed it towards the guards and Ahri.

"Oh my! What a powerful wind gust!" The wind that was blowing from the north into the eastern entrance so that the other guards at the other entrances wouldn't notice anything. Ahri's dress was flying up, and she blushed while looking up. "Please, don't look!"

While they were focused on Ahri, Yasuo came from above.

"RAH SAYOU!" Yasuo activated his whirlwind technique from the wind, which blew away the Noxian guards.

"Let's hurry. The other guards will be here soon."

They rushed in the entrance. Now for the second part; getting to the midpoint. Suddenly, they heard a large bang. It shook the ground for a while, and then the alarms went off.

"WHAT?"

It was too late. The rooms locked, and the guards surrounded Yasuo and Ahri.

"HANDS UP, INTRUDERS! THERE'S NO RUNNING NOW!"

'_God damn it, what do we do now?'_

_'Just follow my lead…'_

Ahri fell to her knees, and started sobbing. "I surrender, just don't hurt me! This guy forced me to come with him to this place!"

_'What?! Are you crazy?'_

Ahri winked. _'Trust me.'_

The first Noxian guard put his sword at Yasuo's throat. "Who are you, swordsmen?"

"A wanderer of this land. I have no intentions of hurting anyone."

"Why do you bring this innocent woman with you to such a place? SPEAK UP!"

'_Just wait a bit longer…'_

"You're starting to piss me off, swordsman!"

'_NOW! CLOSE YOUR EYES!'_

Jing set off an EMP, which disabled all the lights in the temple temporarily and blinded the guards. This was their secret B plan in case they got caught. Yasuo had no idea, but Ahri knew exactly what she was suppose to be doing. She started running to the midpoint.

'_Yasuo, follow me!'_

The guards were still blinded, and Yasuo had quickly gotten to his feet. Once they reached the midpoint, Ahri bust the door open with her spirit force that she learned from Udyr. They got into the room, and the lights went back on.

'_Jing, I need you to distract the guards momentarily. In that time, I need Zhan to work on closing the door to the midpoint. Hurry!'_

Jing wasn't sure how to effectively distract the guards, but he did what he had to do so that Ahri and Yasuo were safe. "What are you Noxians doing? They went out entrance A you fools!"

Confused, the guards got up and went to entrance A.

'_I won't be able hold this up for long, get to work on that door Zhan!_'

'_I'm on it._'

Zhan was in control of the main systems that work the temple. They were given access by a Demacian spy.

'_Okay, got it! Get out of there, jing!_'

The door shut on the midpoint entrance, and Jing rushed out as the guards came back in the temple. He barely got out with his life. The next point was facing off against the two Du Couteau assassins: Katarina and Talon. Yasuo didn't think Ahri had it in her to fight, but he had to trust she could fend off for herself.

"Remember Ahri, these are some of the strongest Noxian diplomats. You're going to fight Katarina, and I'll take Talon."

"Understood."

'_Jing, where are these assassins? Aren't they supposed to be guarding the shrine entrance?'_

_'Be cautious! They won't just show themselves. Talon and Katarina are experts at assassinations, and being out of sight.'_

"I'll go in first."

Yasuo walked right in front of the shrine entrance. He heard nothing, and had no sight of anyone.

All of the sudden, Ahri shrieked. "YASUO, LOOK OUT!"

Yasuo turned around, but was roundhouse kicked to the floor. On top of Yasuo was none other than the Sinister Blade herself, Katarina. "Trying to break in after all these years huh, Yasuo?"

"How the hell do you remember my name?"

"Like I would forget that day you embarrassed me in front of my crowd. You gave me a rotten name, and just left Noxus. Now, I can finally have my revenge!"

Katarina went for a strike at Yasuo's neck, but he stopped the blade with his hand. He threw Katarina back, and she landed on her feet.

"Surely you aren't the only one guarding this shrine?"

"If you are looking for Talon, he isn't here. I waited too long for this moment to finally kill you, so I decided I wanted to be the only one to see you die."

"You're foolish, Katarina. I already have you outnumbered."

'_Now's your chance, Ahri! Get her!'_

Ahri ran towards Katarina with her spirit force ready to knock her out. Katarina was laughing vigorously, and turned around at the last second to grab Ahri's arm. Katarina took one look at Ahri, and took out her dagger.

"What a nice dress you have there. It would look better _BLOOD STAINED!"_

Katarina twisted her arm, and threw her behind her. Katarina also threw her dagger at Ahri's stomach, but Yasuo interrupted it with his whirlwind. He helped Ahri get up, and aimed his sword at Katarina.

"You'll pay for that, Katarina. Fight me."

"Why do we have to fight so suddenly? Why don't you introduce me to your girlfriend?"

"She's an accomplice of mine on a mission for the ancient Gem of Ionia. I have no connection to her."

"How cute, Yasuo. I never thought I'd see the day you'd be willing to do something for anything but yourself. You always were a presumptuous little brat when you were in Noxus, always talking about how you wanted to become the strongest warrior of your clan. Now, all you care about is killing that Exile girl, correct?"

"WHAT? How did you-"

"Intel collecting. If you want, I can bring her to you here, and I can take care of that little girl with you." She pointed her dagger at Ahri, and licked her blade. "I have a special interest for killing women who try to assert beauty. The only real beauty is in death."

"Stay away from Ahri, Kat."

She ran at Yasuo, with her two blades in her hands. "You just can't SATISFY ME, YASUO!" Swipe after swipe, Yasuo was being knocked backwards. Yasuo tried to land an uppercut, but Katarina pummeled him back to the ground.

"You aren't the same Yasuo from years ago. Why can't you let me fight your little girl?"

Ahri's eyes lit on fire. Her spirit ball and tails turned fiery orange. "…Yasuo…let me kill her."

Katarina laughed, as Yasuo tried to get to his feet. "Are you insane? She'll murder you…I can't let you die when we are so close!"

"I detest girls like you, Katarina. Power has overwhelmed your soul, and now you are buried in a life of only seeking strength. Noxians like you are foolish for taking a path that only leads to death. I can't let people like you continue to live. You Noxians are like a disease that has plagued Valoran FOR TOO LONG!"

"I like your attitude, girl. I won't deny the fact that my life has been submerged in hate and power, but that is where the real warriors lie."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Ahri dashed towards Katarina, and landed a point-blank spirit force, which knocked Katarina to the ground. "Real warriors don't have to live a terrible life to get stronger."

Katarina got up, and wiped the blood off her face. "You're dead, Fox." Katarina leaped behind Ahri, and threw more daggers at her. Ahri blocked four of the five, and caught the last one. She used her excessive force to break it in her hand.

'_Udyr, thank you for teaching me these techniques…I can now fight for myself.'_

"Try again, Katarina."

"I said DIE!" Katarina grabbed her blades off the ground, and held them behind her back. She was fast, but Ahri was able to dodge every single strike Katarina took. Katarina spotted an opening, but Ahri smashed her to the ground before she could even attempt. Katarina got up, and started laughing more.

"I haven't felt this pain in such a long time. It feels so good!"

"You're sick!" Ahri threw her spirit ball towards Kat, but she shunpo'd behind Ahri, and put her blade behind her neck.

"This feeling is so exhilarating, I just can't control it. This is what I live for!" Ahri leaped away before Katarina could stab her.

"Come now, running won't help you. WHY DON'T YOU LIVE A LITTLE?" Katarina started spinning rapidly and throwing a barrage of daggers in a death lotus. Ahri wasn't fast enough to dodge all of them. Some grazed her face, and other hit her in the legs. She fell to the ground, while whimpering from the pain.

Katarina walked over to her, and licked the blood off her cheeks. "Is that fear I taste? Don't stop now!"

'_I can't just watch you die like this, Ahri! Do something!"_

"You asked for it…Katarina." Ahri gripped Katarina's right hand, and hauled her towards herself. "Look into my eyes."

"What kind of trick is this? Whatever it is, IT WON'T WORK!"

"You have quite the lust for blood, I see." Ahri bit her lips, which were now covered in blood. "Let's see how you handle this…" Ahri put her hand being Kat's head, and pushed it towards her. She gave her a deadly kiss. Katarina tried to get Ahri off her, but Ahri was in full control of her body now.

"What is this magic? I can't…control my body. I'm paralyzed!"

"How do my bloody lips taste, Katarina? If you were a regular man, I would have sucked the life out of you already. Women are much more fun."

"And you call me sick! You're a freak!"

"There's nothing sick about the human body, Katarina. Let's try another experiment." Ahri put her fingers on Katarina's bloody face, and wiped the blood onto Katarina's lips. "I'm very erotic with individuals, but never have I tasted the blood of another. You've taught me something new today; the only thing left is trying it myself."

"NO, GET AWAY!"

Ahri stuck her tongue out, and licked all the blood off of Katarina's lips. "Tasty." Katarina screamed in awe. Katarina fell over; dead from the overwhelming amount of pleasure she received.

"You're the first person I've done this to, Katarina. I've stopped people's pulse, but never taken someone's life by kiss. Feel lucky, Noxian."

Yasuo was disturbed by the amount of blood that was everywhere, but felt intrigued at the same time by how Ahri took Katarina down.

"Sorry about that, Yasuo! I get carried away sometimes when the opportunity presents itself."

Yasuo put his straw hat back on, and got up on his feet. "Whatever, as long as you don't get near me with those bloody lips. Let's get to the shrine."

Ahri and Yasuo started walking towards the shrine, but stopped when they heard an uproar from the entrance they came in.

'_Jing, what's going on?!'_

_'I'm sorry Ahri and Yasuo. They found our whereabouts, and they sent some Noxian girl to check out your location'_

_'N-Noxian girl…no, can it be?'_

Out of the smoke from the door being broken came none other than Riven.

"I've finally found you, Yasuo of Ionia."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Exile approaches

Will of a Warrior – Chapter 5: The Exile approaches

"I finally found you, Yasuo of Ionia."

Yasuo was dumbfounded. He never thought once that on his journey to find the Exile who killed the Ionian Elder which got him falsely accused would willingly come to him. He had put his heart up for the search for Riven, but instead she shows up right in front of Yasuo.

"Riven….Tell me, why would the rabbit come out of its hole knowing that the Fox was searching for it?"  
Riven dropped her sword and fell to her knees. She started tearing up, and Yasuo was confused.

"Yasuo…I came because I wanted you to know I didn't intend for this to happen to you…I was sent on a mission by Noxus, and I just went through with my orders. I can't believe what I have done by killing that elder."

"…You say you are sorry, but if you are truly sorry, then why not turn yourself in?"

"I want to turn myself in, but I can't leave Noxus. The best I can do in this situation is to ask for your forgiveness so that I can one day die without a guilty conscience…Please?" Riven put up her hands, begging Yasuo to free her of her own guilt.

Yasuo stared deep into Riven's guilty eyes, filled with tears and bruises. After all the years, he was still not sympathetic. "You'll never find forgiveness in my heart, Riven. Not for Ionia, not for my people, and most definitely not for you."

"W-what…you really…hate me?" Riven wiped the tears from her eyes, which soon turned to aggression. "I have tried to rebuild by guilt-shaped life from Noxus into a warrior who doesn't contribute the suffering of the innocent, and this is how I get repaid?"

"Tell your sob story to me again, it won't do any good."

"How DARE YOU! I was truthfully sorry for your loss, Yasuo. I did so much to make it up to you, and you refuse to accept my apology. Now, you really leave me with no choice…" Riven picked up her sword, held it in the air, and sent all her energy to focus the crystalline structure of the sword. It only took a few seconds before the once broken blade became the giant Noxus sword she used to kill the Ionian elder. "You know, Yasuo…In Noxus, they teach us…Only the strong can survive." She started dashing towards Yasuo. "But if you live only…to serve a flawed purpose…WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF YOUR LIFE?" Riven landed two broken wing slashes on Yasuo, but he deflected the third, which sent Riven into the air. Riven spun around, and used her Wind Slash.

Yasuo held his fist in the air. "That technique…I KNEW IT!" Yasuo summoned his wind wall, blocking the entirety of the wind slash. "That is all the confirmation I need to know YOU are the traitor of my name. YOU SINGLE HANDEDLY destroyed my life. Now, revenge is knocking on the door."

"Please Yasuo…revenge is the killers path. Do not go down the forsaken path to death, it leads to nothing good."

"You just don't listen." Yasuo Ki striked Riven into the air, and landed a massive amount of blows. "IONIA WAS MY PURPOSE. YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME. NOW, I'LL TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM YOU!"

Riven blocked Yasuo's last attack, and shed one last tear before closing her eyes. "…Please, stop…"

Riven barely got up after being knocked down time after time. She was strong, but her emotion could not surpass Yasuo's. "I wasn't using that line to demoralize you, Yasuo. That was referring to my life. I have served a flawed purpose by working for Noxus. This is why I am the Exile; because I do not wish to associate myself with such a terrible place…Surely you must understand this."

Yasuo still did not pity Riven, and he pointed his blade at her head. "Enjoy the last breath while you can, Riven. This will end it." Yasuo was walking towards Riven, who wouldn't budge anymore. She accepted her fate, and was ready to die.

"STOP!" Ahri ran in front of Riven, with her hands out in front of her. "Don't do it, Yasuo. You won't gain anything from revenge. I almost lost Udyr because of his revenge ridden heart; I do not want to potentially lose you!"

"Step away or you might get in the way of my blade."

"Yasuo! You wouldn't dare!"

"I SAID…" Yasuo went for a swipe with his blade, but Ahri caught it with her own hands.

"Said what, Yasuo? Do you really need more blood on your hands, after killing your own people, your own brother, was that not enough? Does your thirst for revenge really overcome any sense of emotion? Why can't you realize Riven doesn't want to kill anymore? She has no evil in her heart, and she has proven that by nearly accepting death.

"Please…just stay out of this…"

"Stop!"

"Yone…Father…Ionia…" Yasuo's blade fell out of his hands. He fell to his knees with his hands on his head. "So much death…so much betrayal…this day was supposed to be the reckoning of all of those memories. I killed so many….for this…revenge."

Riven crawled over to Yasuo, and handed him his blade. "Go ahead, if it will make you feel better. I've lived an awful life already. The least I can do is make some other life better."

Yasuo took the blade, which shook hard in his hand. "Yone….why can't I do it? I wanted to be free from guilt, and all I've done is built more in my heart…what have I DONE WITH MY LFIE?" Yasuo threw his blade behind him, and put his hand on his head. "I can't go through with it, Riven. I…really can't find the heart to kill you anymore…all it would mean is more blood on my hands." Yasuo closed his eyes momentarily, but opened them a moment later to find Riven blushing and looking into his eyes.

"Thank you." Riven kissed Yasuo. Yasuo would never be able to predict anything that had just happened. He didn't think anyone would get through to Yasuo what the danger of the killer's path really was, and never would he think in a thousand years he would be kissing the girl that ruined his life.

"More importantly, I think you should thank Ahri…for freeing you of the emotional guilt that has been going on in your life, Yasuo."

Yasuo looked at Ahri, and instantly threw down his sword and hugged her.  
"How can I ever repay you?"

Ahri looked up as she thought of something in return for helping Yasuo. "I could ask of you many things…but all I want is someone to protect me. Can you do this?"

Yasuo bowed to Ahri. "Absolutely."

"In the meanwhile, we should probably get that shrine open."

_'AHRI, GET OUT OF THERE! THERE'S SOME SORT OF BEAST WHO JUST WENT ON A RAMPAGE IN ALL THREE ENTRANCE POINTS! IT'S GOING FOR YOUR LOCATION!'_

_'What? Why didn't you stop it?'_

_'I had to help out my brother, he has some grevious wounds on both his legs…looks like bear claw markings'_

_'No…It can't…'_

"Ahri, what is going on?"

"I think…Udyr is coming."

"I thought he was on our side?"

"Yasuo, I'm scared. We need to hurry and get out of here."

Yasuo comforted Ahri while holding her. "I said I would protect you, so there is nothing to fear. No beast or monster will lay a finger on you as long as I am by your side."

(2 hours ago in Noxus…)

"Where is she?" Udyr was on his way to the temple that Ahri, Yasuo, and Riven were located. He was choking the information out of Talon, who Udyr found as soon as he set foot on Noxus. "Where is the one who works with Zed?"

"I have no affiliation with the Black Shadow, or the Exile…"

"Wrong answer. ASCENDED BEAR!" Udyr was about to slam Talon into the ground, but he decided to fess.

"Wait...I have an idea. Please let me down…"

Udyr threw him to the ground as he gasped for air. Talon got to his feet, and started talking. "I saw a swordsman and a Fox girl ask me for direction to the institute of war. If I recall, that swordsmen used to work for Noxus."

_'Yasuo worked for Noxus? THAT TRAITOR!'_

"Anyways, I know Riven was sent to the temple near the institute of war. Whether they stumbled into each other or not…I am not aware."

"Good enough. Let this be a lesson to you: Take the easy way out, or you may just end up dying on your broken-shaded path that Noxus has led you fools on."

Udyr transformed into the ascended bear again, and started rushing towards the institute of war.

Talon wiped the blood off his face, and looked back with anger at the Spirit Walker. _'How dare he disgrace Noxus; I'll have to teach him a lesson once I get orders from Lord Darius.'_

(2 hours later, back in the temple)

"I've deciphered the code for the entrance, Yasuo. The only thing left is breaking down this door."

"That will be too easy." Yasuo readied up a slight wind kick to knock down the walls, but once he hid the surface he yelled and fell to his knees. "What kind of structure is that?!"

Riven laughed, and put down her sword as she cracked her knuckles. "Let me take a go at it." Riven took off the bandage from her right arm, and flexed for a second. She winded up, and with massive force she instantly shattered the wall. "Hmm…didn't seem that rough to me!"

"Just…go.." Ahri and Riven laughed at Yasuo, who was still holding his knee in pain. The entrance to the shrine was like none other: It was filled with a golden chandelier and marble walls. It was a beauty to behold, but suddenly everything became quiet once the entrance they were in came crashing down.

'_The beast is closing in on your coordinates! Take the gem and get the hell out of there!'_

_"_I've got the gem! Let's leave!"

_'It's no use! Yasuo took a huge bruise to his knees and he can't walk. We can't just leave him here!'_

"This is the place I last wished to visit…" Out of the ash and smoke from the torn down wall came Udyr. He had a furious look on his face, as he aimed his claws at Riven. "That's a nice gem you have there, traitor. What do you intend to do with it?"

"Spirit Walker, I have no interest in ancient Ionian gems only translatable by your kind, why do you point your claws at me?"

"No reason, but what I'm confused about…" Udyr then pointed to Yasuo who was still on the ground. "Is why hasn't HE murdered you yet?"

Yasuo tried getting to his feet, but he fell over. Ahri rushed to his side and tried to help him up. "Udyr, you have to understand my life before you judge someone such as Riven. She disgraced my name, but no bloodshed can repay the price. No more death will justify what has been done. I am not as blind as you are…"

Udyr transcended into his original form, and picked up Yasuo. "What is that suppose to mean, Swordsman?"

"Ahri told me all about your little revenge story with Lissandra. You almost took your life to take out revenge, and at what cost?"

"You little…INSOLENT FOOL!" Udyr punched Yasuo to the ground, and looked back at Riven. "I had nothing from the beginning, you had Ionia. The one person who takes it away from you deserves death more than anything."

Udyr now picked up Yasuo, and let him rest on his shoulder. "However, I will not discriminate against another Ionian for misunderstanding my past…but I think it is time you know why you need to stay away from Riven."

"W-What?! You have nothing on me!"

"Oh? Does the order of the Shadow sound familiar?"

Riven's eyes widened as she put her hands on her head as if she was getting a headache. "No, don't say that name! I hate everything about the order!"

"You say as much, but you allied with Zed and his legion in order to gain exponential power."

"I QUIT THE ORDER! YOU MUST KNOW THIS BEFORE GIVING PREJUDICE TO ME!"  
"Oh, but I know it all Riven. I talked to the Bastard Zed myself."

Riven opened her eyes, and gasped. Udyr took Riven by the shirt and hung her up to the wall. "Is it true that you have a special mark Under that pretty white hair of yours to symbolize your allegiance to Zed?"

"STOP TI! I DON'T WORK FOR ZED!"

Ahri tried to chime in, but Yasuo stopped her. "Don't interfere. I think we both need to hear this…unfortunately."

Udyr kept looking, and finally found it near Riven's left ear. It was a backwards Z with two shurikens in the middle. This was the symbol of those who joined the order of the Shadow. "Is it also true that you joined Zed when you attacked Noxus? I want clear answers, or else I might have to get rough…"

"Okay fine… I'll tell you everything…."

'_Before my mission was set, I was asked by Zed if I wanted power. I said yes, naturally, and he invited me to an open field where he gave me this scar. He told me "True warriors are born in blood; this symbol is the symbol of strength, Riven." I was then sent on my mission to kill that Elder and steal Ionia's blueprints for the rematch they had in place. I failed my second task, and barely succeeded my first task. Once I realized the amount of death that had occurred in Ionia that day, I told Zed I did not want to be a part of the order of the Shadow anymore because I thought I would lose my way. Zed laughed at me, and hit me until I was on the ground. 'You are a warrior, Riven. Do not let fear overcome your heart, and instead let the shadows fill your soul and gain power that you seek.' I left Noxus a week later after getting a submission from Lord Darius. I went to a nearby town, to learn that there was a high reward for an Ionian swordsman named Yasuo for bringing him in dead or alive on the account of betrayal for killing the same Ionian elder I killed on my mission. I felt so bad that instead I tried to get to Ionia to find you, but I was not allowed to travel back there. If I left, I would have been killed.'_

"You're leaving out _best part, Riven_. Why don't you share why I might be here right now"

Riven's eyes filled with tears, as she continued on with her story.

_'Zed managed to find me a few days ago. He told me my last mission was to kill Yasuo, and he tipped off that Yasuo was coming here. I told him I refused to kill the life of someone whom I had already destroyed. Zed told me he would…destroy Ionia and kill more innocent people if I didn't kill Yasuo…I had no choice in the matter. I…I feel terrible…Then I came here for Yasuo, to do one last thing in this rotten life of mine, and here I am.'_

"Your compact with Zed…do you know how many people are dead in Ionia?" Udyr started choking Riven to get her to talk.

"I…Have no idea…"

"Well then, allow me start my story."

_'Just yesterday, I told Nidalee I was going to go get some food in the Wild and return as soon as possible. I caught three deer, and came back, only to see the Temple of Ionia in flames. I could hear cries out in the streets. "THE BLADESMEN IS BACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I remembered a nightmare similar to this moment, and ran straight to my house. Of course, right at the door was none other than Zed, holding Nidalee hostage. "Ionia has once again betrayed you, Spirit Walker. How does it feel not having the power of your master?" "LET HER GO, YOU MONSTER!" "Or what? I have nothing to lose, and you have an entire family to lose, along with a village. Go ahead; make my day…" I was about to strike at Zed with piercing flames of the phoenix, but be tried using Nidalee as a body shield. I withheld my attack, and stopped on place. "Emotions have killed you…Enjoy this last sight!" At that moment, Zed cut Nidalee's throat, and laughed ferociously. I was bolstered with anger, but I couldn't let the demon loose because it was sealed too much from the last time Karma had healed me. Zed ran off, and his last words to me were: "You might find some hints in Noxus as to why I am here….have fun!" He disappeared that instance, and I had no choice but to come here, and find the reason why everyone is dying.'_

"And that reason…is YOU!"

"I…had no other choice!" Riven was about to die from loss of air, but Yasuo blew Udyr away with a wind slash.

"Stop trying to get more blood on your hands, Udyr. It's not worth it!"

"My entire village…My wife….everything that has given life meaning…taken away in the blink of an eye." Udyr turned around and started looking at Yasuo. "More importantly, it's time you stop interfering with fate."

Ahri grabbed Yasuo's arm to get him to the ground. "Yasuo, do something!"

Yasuo drew his blade. "Anything for you, miss. Even if my knees hurt like hell, I'll do what I can."

"Please, I would be happy to fight another traitor to Ionia. I know you secretly worked undercover in Noxus."

"If by working undercover you mean gathering Intel, then yes. Step away from both of the women, or I won't have mercy on you."

"You make me sick, Yasuo. You have lost every sense that has guided you throughout your life. You are like a puppy roaming in the streets looking for its master. Well, I'm here to give you absolution at its best!"

_'This is really bad. I can't watch this happen!'_

_'Miss, are you okay?'_

_'Udyr came. He's fighting Yasuo now.'_

_'Well unless you escort your sword guy out of there now, you're in for reinforcements from Noxus'_

_'WHAT?! WHEN?'_

_'Uhh…soon?'_

'_Why is this happening to me? Why is everything that is important to me dying? I just can't take this ending…'_

_(_SORRY FOR THE DELAY, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOON)


	6. Chapter 6 - Nirvana

Will of a Warrior – Chapter 6: Nirvana

'_What's going on in there, Ahri?'_

_'Udyr is going on a rampage, and attacking Yasuo. I can't stop either of them, and Riven can't move. I don't know what I should do…'_

_'Stay calm, and wait it out. We'll be right there!'_

Jing and Zhan set foot on their way to Ahri's location. When they entered the room, they saw the two soldiers who haulted them at entrance A dead. They looked further inside and saw even more dead Noxian soldiers.

_'This…is horrible.'_

_'What's going on there?'_

Jing picked up one of the dead Noxian soldiers, and found two shurikens in his neck and a Z slashed on the side of his head.

_'Zhan, it's…ITS ZED!'_

_'ZED IS HERE?!'_

_'He's the only one who could be able to do it. You have to hurry up! Try and get them to stop!'_

Ahri grabbed Yasuo's right hand, in which he was holding his sword. "Yasuo, there's another person coming after me. You need to stop fighting!"

"No can do, Miss. The Spirit Walker has pushed me too far this time." Yasuo got a hold of his sword again, and ran furiously at Udyr. He dashed behind Udyr, and went for a strike at his knees. Udyr jumped, and landed on his sword.

"Don't underestimate me, Yasuo. ASCENDED BEAR!" Udyr put overwhelming force into his feet and kicked Yasuo in his already hurt knees. He fell down in pain, and this time he couldn't get up. Instead, Udyr picked him up.

"Is this it? This is all you could give me?" Udyr went for another slam, but Ahri got in the way and stopped it with her own spirit force.

"That's enough, Udyr."

"Get the hell out of my way, you whore!"

"I know you are going through rough times right now, Udyr. Yasuo and I have felt similar pain…however, we can't let our emotions control us when we lose someone close to us. We just…can't."

"Like you have ANY idea what sort of pain I'm going through right now." Udyr jumped in the air, and summoned his ascended Phoenix. "THIS WILL END BOTH OF YOU!" Udyr's spirit essence transformed into a giant blaze which went directly for Ahri and Yasuo. With a split second reaction, Yasuo put up a wind wall, blocking the entirety of the attack. He crawled over to Ahri, and knelt beside her.

"Miss…I don't think I'll be able to protect you…"

"Yasuo…"

Both of them fell to the ground from exhaustion. Udyr transcended and then went over to where Riven was. "Hand over the gem, Exile. I really want to kill you, but I'd just be wasting more time."

"Indeed, Spirit Walker. Hand over the gem." This voice came out right behind Udyr. He looked over fearful of that voice, and there he saw Zed. "You've really done enough by taking down that traitor and Yasuo, which were the only two who could truly defeat me. I've looked into the future, and with it I have reached Nirvana."

Udyr was frightened, but he wasn't sure why. He had faced a shadow clone of Zed before, but never before had he actually been in combat with the real Zed. The anger in his heart grew more than it could for Lissandra.

"You…"

"Yes Udyr, it's me. Did you miss me, or did you just get bored of having no competition?"

"Why did you have to attack Ionia? Why are you tempting me to shred you to pieces?"

"HAHAHA! That is my exact goal, Spirit Walker. I know that Lissandra got to see a fraction of your power from your demon form, but I want to witness it first-hand. I decided that village would be a perfect place to start because you built a life there. Before it would have been harder because you lived for no one but yourself. You have really changed a lot over the years."

"I don't need my demon to beat the shit out of you, Zed."

Zed laughed, and walked over to Riven. "You seemed to have good fun with my little apprentice over here…" He looked into Riven's bloody and tear filled eyes, which tried not to look at Zed. "Unfortunately, she is a failure and a disgrace to the order of the Shadow."

"Let her go. This fight is between you and me."  
"I'll get to you." He took out his blade. "Let me get something done I should have done a long time ago first…"

"NO!" Yasuo looked at Riven, who was crying out desperately. He still couldn't get to his feet, so instead he interrupted Zed by throwing his sword at his direction.

"Master of Shadows, Zed…I really want to fight you, but unfortunately I couldn't hold my own against Udyr long enough."

"You're still alive, hmm. Tell me now, Yasuo, what is it that this weakling who destroyed your life mean to you?" He grabbed Riven by the neck, and she couldn't move a muscle.

"You're a monster, Zed. I have decided my path shouldn't be filled with revenge and death, and instead renewed ties. I have no reason to kill Riven any longer."

"I'm rather upset myself, Yasuo. I was hoping for an interesting fight today, but unfortunately killing you wouldn't mean anything in your current state. Instead, I'll let your last sight be of Riven dying."

Yasuo put up his hand, and vigorously slashed the air to create a big wind gust, which blew Zed away from Riven. "I may not be able to stand, but I can fight."

Zed got up, and took out both of his blades. "As you wish. DIE!"

Udyr stopped Zed before he could attack Yasuo. "I won't allow you to kill more innocent lives, Zed."

"Why don't you let me put this man to the test? Look behind you." Udyr did as he said, and he was in shock to see Yasuo standing on both of his feet. He was shaking, but still maintained his balance.

"I've felt worse pain in my life than my shattered knees. You would know, Zed." He put his arm on Udyr's shoulder. "Let me fight him, Udyr."

Udyr still couldn't believe it, but he nodded and got out of his way. Yasuo started shouted old ancient Ionian battle cries, and summoned a wind wave. He used the wind wave to glide across the floor while he ran at Zed. Zed countered every single slash that Yasuo went for. After a while, Yasuo stopped and started breathing heavily. "You're just what I expected. However, it's time to end this."

"Agreed."

Yasuo shouted more Ionian words, and created a sheath made out of wind that was razor sharp around his blade. This time, he consecutively hit Zed, and sent him soaring into the air. "TAKE YOUR LAST BREATH!"

"Hahaha…" Zed disappeared, and suddenly Yasuo found himself fighting his shadow. The real Zed came behind and slashed his back while knocked him the ground. Yasuo got back up, but was immediately stunned as he felt a sharp pain in his knees once his wind technique was taken off. "End of the line. *Slit*" Zed cut Yasuo's throat, and he fell over on the ground.

'ZHAN! JIN! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?'

'Sorry we were running late, Ahri. The Z symbol Zed put on his neck turned all the Noxian soldiers into living shadows which we had to fight off for the past few minutes. We're on our way now.'

Ahri gasped, and saw Zed going over Yasuo's body. "You really were the strongest of your kind, but unfortunately that wasn't enough. You'll serve me from now on…" Zed was about to make the same mark he put on all the other soldiers, but Ahri shouted.

"STOP HIM! DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YASOU!"

Udyr stood there frozen from what he saw.

'_That Yasuo was…insanely strong. Do I really have to fight Zed? Can I do it, or will I die like the rest?'_

"I've had enough." Riven got up, and once again turned her broken blade into the humongous sword that it once was. "You have been on a rampage for too long, Zed. I was taken under your bloody wings along Noxus, and all I've seen from you people is pointless death of the innocence." Riven dashed at speeds faster than Yasuo. "AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" She punched Zed with such extreme force, that when he hit the wall, he was stuck there for a few seconds.

'_What the hell was that? ….I should have killed her when I had the chance'_

"NO MORE MERCY ZED!" Before Zed could react, Riven was already pummeling Zed back to the wall. Zed managed to block one strike, and with it he threw a shuriken at Riven. She did a back flip and landed on the ground. Riven wind slashed at Zed, but he faded, and his shadow came behind her.

"Let's try that again, shall we?"

Riven blocked Zed's assassination attempt, and jumped backwards to catch her breath. From the insane amount of power that she used while bashing Zed against the wall, she hoped it would end the fight. Now, she was really slow and couldn't dodge as many attacks. Zed hit Riven in her right shoulder, causing her to collapse and drop her sword.

"As I said, the only real two combatants here for me were you and Yasuo. Now, both of you are dead; isn't that a shame."

Ahri opened her eyes for a split second, to see Zed's blade at Riven's throat. She could hear Jin and Zhan in the distance:

'_WE'RE HERE, AHRI! YOU NEED TO GET UP AND HELP US!'_

_'I can't…I can't die here…'_

_'YOU WON'T DIE! YOU HAVE TO TRUST US?'_

Zed was about to end Riven's life, but a sword was hurled at him and he has to jump out of the way to dodge it. "Really, who the hell are you two?"

"Zhan Kuo, and Jin Kuo of Noxus. Zed, your path of destruction has ultimately failed you in the end. We are here to bring you to absolute justice."

Zed laughed once again, as he cracked his knuckles. "More fools following the ways of justice, how cute."

Zed was about to attack Jin and Zhan, but he was paralyzed the moment he took a step. "W-What is this that is controlling my body?"

Zhan looked at him and laughed, as he held his hands in the air with his energy hovering right over him. "You underestimate normal Noxian soldiers too much, Zed. We know some of the very old ancient techniques only taught to certain individuals who cover at the Institute of War. I used my spirit chi like a static field to surround you and paralyze you from the waist down. You have already lost."

Zed tried to fight back, until he realized he remembered this technique from a past encounter. "Hmm…this technique is surely one that Zekat Kuo was a master of."

They both shouted at the same time: '_OUR…FATHER?! HOW?'_

"Twelve years ago in the original rematch against Ionia, I fought your father when he used this technique to snare me down so I couldn't assassinate the general. He made two mistakes. One, snaring my legs will not stop my living shadow. Two, it uses massive amounts of chi, and it looks like you are running out my friend."

'_Damn you, Zed.' _Jin tried to attack, but as Zed said he was still able to control his living shadow and fought Jin with it.

_'I can't lose anyone, anymore. Zhan, keep up that static field up for as long as you can. Jin, take hold of his arms. I will take him out myself.' _Because Zed was unable to move, he didn't notice when Jin got behind him and locked up his arms.

Ahri then got up behind Zed, and took off his helmet.

"If you need to know anything about paralysis, let me be your teacher. There are over 100 thousand simultaneous points in your body working to function every structure, but you have already lost control of over half. If that person were to lose all 100..." Ahri's face came over Zed's scarred face. "It would kill multiple brain cells and shut down the main system process which allows the person to generate blood, and thus the person dies. Let's experiment." Ahri looked at him with her devilish eyes, and kissed him with her deadly spiritual paralysis kiss. She put everything she had into this kiss, as she swallowed every last bit of spirit essence Zed had. Zed saw Zhan fall to the ground, and immediately it was followed by Jin yelling, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Zed took Ahri's face away from him, and laughed one last time. "Kiss paralysis, a very unique technique indeed. There is only one major flaw, which is the fact that I do not operate on the spirit essence that you humans use. As long as my shadow is present, I can draw from its dark energy to stay alive. Good attempt though, Ionian, but now it's time to die."

Ahri shrieked and closed her eyes as she heard a loud stab. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was untouched, but that Jin intercepted the stab with his own body. Ahri started crying when she saw this.

"Why would you save me?"

"Hehe…I had no point in life up till now. Noxus treats us like dirt if we are not strong enough like the rest of them. You've showed me strength isn't all you need in life when you have friends. I can say now before I die that I did have one friend at least…thank you Ahri."

Ahri screamed once more as Jin fell to the ground. "JIN!" She fell to the ground with her hands over her eyes. Ahri was shaking all over and trying to wake up as if she was in a nightmare.

"You people are pathetic. Everyone always goes out of their way to impress each other and then even die for another, and for what? Life is pointless with emotions; only in strength can you find Nirvana."

Udyr finally got up once he realized something in his head:

_'He is always calm when he is fighting anyone but Yasuo or Riven. I think I've finally figured out why.'_

Udyr crawled for Yasuo's sword, and walked silently toward Zed.

"NOW YOU WILL DIE!" Ahri closed her eyes once more, to hear the same loud stab that she heard before, but this time it was Zed screaming in pain. She opened her eyes to Udyr putting Yasuo's sword deep into Zed.

"You are so analytical on the battlefield, Zed. You leave no room for error, but you also leave room open for people to find the biggest weak points in you. This entire time, you talked on and on about how I would be no match for you, and only Yasuo and Riven could even attempt to fight you. You can control that living shadow of yours in a fancy way, but when you take a critical wound from a blade like Yasuo's, then you can't escape the pain."

"Spirit Walker…Why did suddenly decide you cared for any of these people? You could have walked right out of this place with the gem, and there would be no way for you to stop me. What is your obsession…with these people?"

"Yasuo was correct." Udyr took out the sword, and knocked Zed to the floor. "I shouldn't worry about vengeance in this life when there is still an open path to the true place that I seek. I shouldn't think about constantly killing and roaming when I can still live a peaceful life. I shouldn't let people like you continue slaying countless innocent people day to day without batting an eye. It's true, I use to be a beast of nature, but I've found harmony with my spirits and with nature. This life will continue on, but yours is over."

"Intriguing...Your master would have never approved of such a life of luxury when there is still work to be done, but you insist on…this. Know this one thing, Spirit Walker: You may have killed me, but the order of the Shadow will still live on. We just might meet one day…hahahahaha." Zed continued laughing for a bit, until he coughed up more blood, and he finally died.

Ahri immediately headed towards Yasuo, who had his hand on his neck. "YASUO! COME HERE, HE'S NOT DEAD YET!"

"Miss…you're alive after all…" Yasuo's neck had a deep wound, but he was still covering it with his right hand and barely managed to breathe.  
"Don't speak, you can't run out of any more blood." Ahri's tears were falling onto Yasuo's chest, and he was smiling while Ahri was in deep pain.

"But…there's one thing I need to tell you before I leave."

"Don't say that!"

"….I…I love you, Ahri. You helped me find my path. I hope you find yours in the near future…"

Udyr had déjà vu when he saw the two of them.

_'It reminds me almost exactly as that time I too was dying from Lissandra's piercing blows, and Nidalee was right on top of me, with her tear filled eyes and broken heart. It was a sad sight, almost as sad as the one I am witnessing right now it seems. Those were the days when it felt like almost everything in life was wrong, and yet those were the last moments I really wanted in life. I got my revenge, and I got to have a somewhat interesting life, and I accepted death. Yasuo is still a very young soul, and even more he still has to find his destiny before he dies. I think I will take this time to do them a good deed…'_

Udyr took the gem out of Riven's bloody hands, and started speaking in the old dialect of his ancestors:

"_Kirito Mekzoh seketo…hateyo un caira…Jan Nophari Zat Hafniche…Hear me Spirits, of the cry of one of the brothers of the Spirit Walkers.."_

Ahri looked over to Udyr, while she was still crying. She saw the gem glowing bright. "You're making your wish now, Udyr? What is it that you are going to wish for?"

"You will see, Ahri…"

The gem started floating, and it called back in a loud, deep tone.

"_Hazuka Monote kaillera, you have summoned me…Udyr, 33__rd__ descendent of the Spirit Walkers, what is it that you desire?"  
"Mokimina na tokozo enataroque, I wished for a life with peace and resilience with nature. For too long, I have let my rage consume me, body and soul, and I always forgot everything that also was good in life. Today, I am not here to ask for a wish that would affect me personally, but lend a helping hand. For my wish, I ask that Yasuo be revived, for he is too young for his spirit to be long lost in eternia…"_

_"Ephisteno Gaiena Rayiehl…Your old master left you a message before he left this gem here and sealed it. It will play in 5…4…3…2…._

_'Udyr, it is good to talk to you my apprentice. If you hear this, then most likely I am dead since I would never allow you to go on such a mission. The Spirit Walkers have used this gem as a way of communication for a very long time, but decades ago when they gave it the power to grant wishes, it was heavily sought out for. I have sealed it here so that no one can use it for personal or greedy use._

_Anyways, there is something I need you to know before this message fades out…I know your future, as I have seen it by Zilean. If what he said is true, you have gotten the revenge you have oh so sought out for, and you have also found a girlfriend and made a family. I'm disappointed you let your feelings get to you, but I'm glad you found out your true path in life. You make me really proud to be your master, Udyr. This is all I know as far as Zilean has told me, but I know you will lead a good life. Goodbye, old friend.'_

Udyr now started to cry, but he was crying tears of joy. "So that is why he died for me, because he trusted in my future…Master…"

"Ganiastalo Shinazol Toknato, you have a soft heart, Spirit Walker. We will grant your wish, but because of your generosity of heart, we will grant you an additional wish of your choice."

Udyr didn't have to think when it came to his next wish. "I wish that everyone who was killed by Zed be revived as well, most importantly being Nidalee."

The orb shined once more, and it became entirely white. "So it was wished for, so it shall be…."

The orb gave off a blinding glare, and Yasuo's body started glowing. The wound from his neck started healing, and he opened his eyes. "Miss, is that you? Am I alive, or are we both dead?"

Ahri stopped crying for a second, and then smiled. "Yasuo…I'm so glad you are back!" Ahri's tears turned into joy as she hugged Yasuo tightly.

Udyr picked up Riven, who was knocked unconscious. "Let's go back to Ionia, you two."

As they headed out, Ahri went back to go comfort Zhan, who just lost his brother. "You are a great person, you know. You and your brother were the reasons this mission was a success."

"Ahri, can you do me one last favor?"

"Yes?"

"I really want to see my family, do you think you can take me to Ionia as well?"

"Of course!" Ahri hugged Zhan to comfort him as the two went back out. They decided to stay that night in a nearby place rented out by Zhan before they left the next day to Ionia. Udyr was happier than ever, Ahri found someone she could finally be with the rest of her life, and Zhan was going to see his family that he had not been able to see in so many years. Riven was unsure what she wanted to do, but she was happy to go with them on their trip back to Ionia.

**(NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Finest Hours

Will of a Warrior – Chapter 7: Finest Hours

They woke up early the next morning when they set sail back to Ionia. Zhan was still sad that Jin didn't revive, but he knew that finally he could once again see his family and live in peace and harmony away from Noxus.

Riven came right by Yasuo as he looked out into the ocean. "What will you plan to do once you get back home, Yasuo?"

"Clear my name, and probably retire for a good while. I am burnt out on being a wanderer and traveling all sorts of different lands trying to find what suits me best. I finally realize Ionia is the place where I belong."

"I'll be more than happy to help clear your name if that is what it takes…"

It took less time traveling back to Ionia than it did traveling to Noxus. Once they got on land, Yasuo smiled. "I have been far from home much too long."

Udyr laughed. "You're back where you belong, Yasuo. Everyone has a purpose in life, and sometimes it is just hard to figure out what that purpose is. I think for now it's time to settle down."

Ahri hugged Yasuo when they were walking to the entrance. "Will you stay with me?"

"Hey, I have to protect you, right? Of course I'll stay with you."

They knew they would be halted once they got close enough, and of course it was none other than Irelia who came out again.  
"You have got to be kidding me this time. The entire village of Ionia is being rebuilt, and you invite a Noxian warrior, a Noxian soldier, and the same traitor back? You've really lost credibility this time, Udyr."

"Step aside, woman. They will do more to rebuild this land than you will by sitting here and contemplating who should live here."

Irelia made an angry face, but she let everyone in because she knew there was no way they weren't getting in any other way.

Firstly, Udyr went home to see Nidalee. Once he opened the door, Annie jumped right on him with ambition.

"UDYR! ANNIE WAS SO SCARED! TIBBERS WOULDN'T TALK TO ME FOR SO LONG!" Annie was crying, but smiling at the same time.  
"There there, child. There is nothing to worry about any longer. Let's go wake up your mother, shall we?"

Annie nodded, and they came in silently. Annie jumped on Nidalee's bed with joy, even though Nidalee was still tired and confused. "Sweetheart, I could use some rest after…that day…"

"I'm home, darling." Nidalee opened her eyes for a slight moment after hearing this, and saw Udyr.

"Udyr?"

"Ionia isn't going to rebuild itself, is it? Come on now, we can do it together."

Nidalee's eyes were fully open now. Her face turned bright, once she realized Udyr had used the wish of the gem to revive her. "You really did it this time, Udyr. I love you."

Nidalee got right up and kissed Udyr. Annie walked out the room because she didn't understand what they were doing.

Next, Riven came with Yasuo to court to testify for Yasuo. Everyone gasped when they saw Riven's sword, and she confessed to hundreds of Ionians she was the one who killed their Elder.

"I use to work for the forces of Noxus, but that is long and gone. I am willing to accept any punishment, as long as you allow Yasuo to live here freely."

The jury talked amongst themselves for quite a while, but came to a quick decision.  
"We, the people of the Jury of Ionia, find Riven the Exile guilty of murder of our Ionian Elder. Seeing as how she came here willingly with no intention of getting away, the punishment will be much less severe. We shall put you under house arrest with Yasuo for one year. You are free to help rebuild Ionia as long as you give us your whereabouts the moment you leave home."  
Riven was delighted with their decision. "Thank you, thank you very much! I couldn't have asked for a better place to live after finally getting away from Noxus."  
The jury all sat down, and the Ionian Judge came down from his chair.

"As for you Yasuo, you are going to make sure that Riven is kept in check every single day. You should make certain to not let her out of your sight for most of the day, unless there are certain situations. I think we all agree you were a trustworthy person in the first place and had no right to accuse you of such a crime. We give you our humble apologies, Sir."

"It was nothing, good Sir. Being away from Ionia really taught me how great this land really is once I get past the guilt trip part. I've wandered for a long time to many lands, but none could give me the same feeling as this land, and I'm glad to be back."

Riven and Yasuo went back to Ahri's house as Yasuo explained the situation.

"Riven is sentenced to house arrest for one year, so really this is the ideal place for her to live for now. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all! Hey Riven, do you mind if we talk in the other room?"

Riven followed her, and Ahri's face went from smiling to serious. "Let's get one thing through first: Don't even dare get between me and Yasuo. Since I'm letting you live here, I expect you to be on your best behavior, okay? Also, I would prefer if you left your Noxian-self back home, and to this first things first is you need new clothes. We'll go shopping later, but I just wanted to get my main point through. Are we clear?"  
Riven laughed. "Yes Ahri, I understand. I still think tensions between me and Yasuo are a bit too high to even consider something like that, haha."

Ahri came in closer to her face. "It's not a joke, honey. I know Yasuo has a thing for you, but I've already lost too many people because of rough competition, and I'm not going to lose more."

Riven looked awkwardly into Ahri's eyes, and tried not to stare directly at her. "Y..Yes, Ahri."

Lastly, Zhan went back home. "Noxus has been a hell of a place, and now that I'm back home it can be so much simpler now. Jin, I will miss you, brother…"

He opened the door, and said, "I'm home, everyone!"

"Dad? DAD'S BACK!" His first son, Yakazo, came rushing down the stairs. His wife came right behind him.

"Zhan, you're finally back. I missed you so much, dear!"

"I missed you too, Jane. I'm back for good, too. Noxus won't be ordering me around anymore."

He hugged Yakazo, and kissed Jane. Afterwards, he sat down on the couch to relax and breathe for a bit. "Where are the rest of our children?"

"Yuno is asleep, and Takashi is out to get groceries. I'm sure they will both be excited that you're finally home. I know that you've probably been out for long and are exhausted, so just relax for the rest of the day."

"Gladly."

Later that night, when everyone got settled in with their new life, they all agreed to meet each other at the Festival of the Gods around midnight. They went to the exact same spot where Udyr proposed to Nidalee.

Udyr initiated the conversation, as he watched the fireworks go off in the near distance. "Life is really good, now that we are all home and have our respective lives once again. I know that this probably won't last for long, but it doesn't get any better than this."

Ahri was still hugging Yasuo tight, so as to send a message to everyone else, and most importantly Riven. Yasuo also was happy to be home. "Life sure is confusing sometimes as well. Now that it all makes sense, I am glad to be here."

Zhan was the last one to talk. "You people are really the best. Ionia use to be my regular homeland until I lost my job and was forced to work for that terrible land, Noxus. I haven't seen my family in years, and now that I have, I can say life couldn't get any better right now." He looked over especially to Ahri. "I would also like to personally thank you, Ahri, for giving my brother a good life. He always lived in doubt of others, and never had the time to do anything fun or different. I know it may seem funny that he hadn't even had his first kiss, but you did something special for him. I miss Jin a lot now that he isn't here."

"Who said that?" Right out of the night, Jin appeared right behind Zhan. "I had a rough night sleep, and you all went on without me. Thought I wasn't going to make it to the party."

Zhan got up, and was overwhelmed with joy. "JIN! BROTHER, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE HERE!"  
"Now that I am here, I can finally speak for myself. Ahri, you gave me some of the best moments of my life, but I hope I can find my destiny back here in my homeland."

"My pleasure, Jin." Ahri smiled at both of them, as they were both very excited to be back home.

After a while, they decided all to go home. Udyr decided to be the one to end the night.  
"Get a good rest, everybody. Today should be everyone's off day from all the chaos and randomness of our daily lives. Once again, this might not last for too long, but we should just relax and live life the way we envisioned."

Yasuo went off with Ahri still holding his hand. "Good night, Spirit Walker. I'm sure we'll end up fighting together one of these days, but for now I need some rest."

Zhan and Jin went off. "As do we. Jin, you can stay with me until you find something you wish to do."

Udyr looked at Nidalee, and kissed her one last time that night. "Maybe this time we can start on the right note."

Nidalee smiled back. "I'm just happy that you are here now. You don't need to worry any longer."

Udyr and Nidalee stayed for a bit as they watched the last fireworks set off in the night, until they finally went home and could live the normal life which they wanted for so long.

**THE END.**


End file.
